Aunt Sponge
Aunt Sponge is James' aunt, Spiker's sister, and one of the main antagonists from James and the Giant Peach. It is unknown whether Spiker and Sponge are the sisters of James' father or mother. She is portrayed by Miriam Margolyes in the movie. Personality Aunt Sponge is a greedy, selfish, and morbidly fat woman, and equally as cruel and repulsive as her (presumably) older sister Spiker. Both she and Spiker are vain, each singing praises of their imagined beauty while they are in fact repulsive, but each usually ends up attacking the other's repulsiveness. Dominated by Spiker, Sponge is apparently a bit more dim-witted and gluttonous, thinking of eating the peach while Spiker seizes upon the moneymaking opportunities it will bring. Sponge attempts to save her own life instead of Spiker's when she notices the giant peach rolling towards her. However, they trip up over each other and both meet the same end. Role in the film In the movie, after James' parents get eaten by a rhinoceros, he is sent to live with his mean aunts, Spiker and Sponge, who adopt him. In the beginning of the film, when James awakens from being asleep in his room, Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge come into his room, and Sponge calls him a lazy little bug, and along with her sister, orders him to get up and get to work. They are both very abusive and treat him like a slave, forcing him to do hard labor and feeding him fish heads. They also have a terrible hatred of insects and bugs and kill them in a variety of awful ways, and are thus hated by them as well. Later on in the movie, Aunt Sponge is seen sitting next to Aunt Spiker in a chair and tells her sister that if she takes off both her socks, she'll see her dainty toes, to which Spiker tells Sponge to not forget how much her tummy shows. Later, Sponge notices James reading his travel map to New York City and asks why he isn't working, to which James replies, "I've finished the wood." When she and her sister realize that James plans on leaving, Spiker and Sponge threaten him with beatings and the mysterious rhino if he tries to leave, and Sponge tears up James' travel map. Both aunts then demand James to get back to work. Sometime later, Spiker and Sponge discover a peach on a withered old tree and watch it grow to immense proportions in a matter of seconds. Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave or play with the other children. That night, Spiker and Sponge send James outside to pick up the garbage dropped by their customers. Later, when James escapes on the giant peach, he is followed by his two persistent aunts all the way to New York, apparently somehow managing to drive their now crushed car under the ocean and reach New York covered in seaweed and crabs, where they try to convince the authorities that James is a liar and that he be released to them. However, James, now no longer afraid of his cruel aunts, stands up to them and reveals the truth about their horrible treatment of him. Unable to believe that James dares to stand up to them, they furiously attack him with firemen's axes until the sudden reappearance of the insects. He then ties them up with Miss Spider's thread, and the police take them away. In the book, Spiker and Sponge are both crushed to death by the giant peach. In the 1996 film, they survive and pursue James to New York City in their beat-up car (in the Ice World, James and Miss Spider see a shipwreck with figureheads, having a terrible resemblance of the two aunts). Upon arriving in New York, both are soaked as if they had been driving their car across the seabed. They attempt to kill James but are tied up with Miss Spider's silk and arrested. Gallery Paul Terry 1.jpg 2284835,MqveFMRzikFV7Hc 8n63Uc1ipmVb1vLp9msrFhS3XaEtcAt+Fsvlg6ONLfyZMTzjSXWrTFvr7eQHr2OVvq3ulg .jpg James-Aunts-e1406780134707.png Screen-Shot-2013-11-16-at-13 24 11.png Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:James and the Giant Peach Characters Category:Females Category:Foiled Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Aunts Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Bullies Category:Rich characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased characters